residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Dubois
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis continuity.' "THEY'RE MINE!" -Miles' common words regarding his moths. Mothman of Umbrella Miles was a very unstable employee working for Alex before the events of Code Genesis took place. He had once served in the United States Army, though was eventually dishonorably discharged after getting into a fight with his superior officers one too many times. What he fought for may have been involving his obsession with moths. This caused him to seek work out from another source and he found Alex Wesker. The two became close friends shortly after Alex had complimented the man on his love for moths and even offered him a place of employment to study them with the t2 virus. Miles was very intelligent when it came to the biology of moths and butterflies, though his obsession was only turned to moths entirely and not much of anything else. He was also hot tempered, brooding and very bitter if things didn't go his way. He never really associated with his fellow researchers and preferred to work alone no matter what the case. Miles' obsession with Moths earned him the nickname "the Mothman of Umbrella". Alex supported his desires simply because in a sense, they reminded him of himself. Miles was thrilled with someone supporting his needs and served Alex for most of the years of his life. However, within time, Miles began to grow very paranoid about the future for his moths. They had grown to a great size and his experiments had proven successful and Alex was asking for a project report every so often. In a video recording of his documenting of the moths, Miles is seen calm and content, lavishing borderline affection toward his caged creatures. Then, shortly afterwards, he is also seen angrily pushing Austin Gregory out of his lab, shouting out hysterically, "Stay away from them! They're mine!" This also reveals that he has a very petulant attitude when he is yelled at or accused of something. His growing insanity led him to believe that they were even speaking to him. He had also beaten a scientist for even calling his project, "insanity". Eventually, though a hastily written diary scrap, he believes that Alex has plans to kill him and take his research for himself. He later on escaped the facility and releases his moths in the process. He had disappeared completely and it is believed that he had somehow infected himself with his own experimental virus containing the DNA of his infected moths. He is portrayed by Danny Jacobs. 2014 Encounter Miles is reacquainted with once more on the island facility, though he has been heavily mutated beyond recognition. His body is twice the size of a natural human and his flesh has been chipped away, revealing disgusting, yellowish tissue. As for wings, he has them in replace of his arms, though the are ripped, withered and covered in what appears to be blood. His only weakness is fire, so the player will have to rely on a grenade launcher's Flame Rounds as well as any Incendiary Grenades that may have picked up or the fuel containers lining the area. He quickly swoops from side to side when in flight, but there is a noticeable pattern while even though the moves are random. He always returns to the building perch to perform his attacks. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC)